megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Robot Masters
Robot Masters created by fans: breath man a robot master created by zephyere and designed to help by blowing using super powerful bellows in his chest he resembeles a human with sky blue armor and a blue helmet with a cloud on it he can blow winds up to 100 mph and inhale with alot of force and hold his breath forever and can blow freeze breath and heat breath Cyna Man Cyna Man is a rather kind Robot Master, is a good friend Mega Man and Proto Man, and has a powerful dark transformation. Cyna Man has never told Mega Man or Proto Man that he is actually a Wily # who escaped. Cyna Man has the appearance of a siberian husky dog breed, not a surprise as cyna means dog (ex. cynadont=dog tooth). Wily experimented with Evil Energy again on Cyna Man (at the time was created only a day ago) against the fact that Cyna Man refused to be his guinea pig in his experiment. The result of the experiment caused Cyna Man to go completely insane, almost killing Wily. Cyna Man rampaged for a day, until he calmed down and fainted in front of Light`s lab where Roll found him. Dark Cyna Man has an appearance more alike to that of a gray wolf than a dog, especially that he is much bigger. Mega Man, Dr. Light, and Roll are unaware that he was created by Wily, but Proto Man knows. Wily regrets ever creating Cyna Man due to the incident. He attacks with claws, biting, a powerful tail, and while Dark, has a powerful dark beam. He also copies any ally`s and foe`s attacks. His personality is that of a rebel that is quick to help friends, a love of dogs, cats, and reptiles, and is quick to anger. (Note to self: Ask myself why my robot master has a connection with Megaman and Protoman, although Wily is evil and I should be making this Robot Master evil. I also broke the "NO Robot Master backstory with main protangonist" rule in the Megaman series) Felis Felis is a Wily # who escaped after Cyna Man escaped. Felis and Cyna Man share a sibling relationship, which is why she left after Cyna Man. Felis`s appearance is that of a pink tabby cat (she and Cyna Man walk upright and wear armor). Felis went in search of Cyna Man after deciding to quit being in Wily`s army before she was told to do an assassination mission to kill Dr. Light while Mega Man was not around to protect him. Proto Man found her and took her to Dr. Light`s lab where Cyna Man was recovering. She attacks with claws, copy ability, and ninja weapons. She is secretive, has ninja skills, shy, and can be gentle. Also likes dogs, cats, and only the bearded dragon lizard as a reptile (especially tiger design bearded dragons). Metal Melissa D.W.N. 001 Metal Melissa: She was created by Dr.Wily,and she was very nice to the robot masters. She likes playing with her dolls and Mr. Meaty. She has a prince named Plantman. She's a little robot master and younger. She bring her pet named Yamiko the orange Bon Bonne baby. She likes to call the robot masters Mister. And she can be games and manga. Sometimes her good point is adoration and her bad point is crybaby, she enjoys drawing pictures and dislike Punk. She can also throw Yamiko at each enemy target and sometimes things can get her into trouble. Or she can be in the megaman cartoon show in every espioed. And she does have her cute personality and giggles alot. She likes Hana-chan from Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan.And she can also transformed into an ojamajo.She sometimes like Dr. Wily. Orcus A Stardroid themed after the recently discovered planet Orcus. His appearance is that of a robot with a planet for a head, shoulders and body but due to a lack of parts Wily had to replace his legs with the treads of a Blader tank. Instead of a left hand he has three blasters attached to his gauntlet. He is extremley dangerous, showing little regard for the robots working under him and will destroy them if neccesery or even if they annoy him. The only armour he wears are on his planet torso and uses gauntlets to protect his arms. He attacks opponents with his tri-barreled blaster, a space time sword, a freeze ray and sending out modified mets to due his bidding. He was origanally designed to give tours of a planeterium but Wily captured and reprogramed him. Siren A female Robot Master with the power of sound. Siren's real name is Sonia, but she got her name because of her powers. Her apperance is a young but very attractive female robot with purple hair that is worn in a ponytail and light blue armor. Siren's hands have retractible speakers built into her palms that are more than just for show because she can transmute her arms into sound-amplifying cannons. She also has large mechanical bat-like wings that can melt into her back when not in use. Siren wears high heel-like boots that can convert into energy talons. She can amplify her voice transmitter at will to attack. Siren can attack with sound pulses, a sonic scream, and slasshing with her energy talons. She is gentle when not in battle, and fearsome in battle. She likes Greek Mythology and any kind of music. Vulcan Man A male Robot Master with the ability to control energy. Vulcan Man is DVN-001(Daejien Vulpes Number 001). His appearance is that of an attractive teenage male, with long blond hair in a ponytail and purple eyes. Vulcan Man is a partner of Mega Man, as that was his original function until he was modified to think for himself making him the base for X and Zero. He tends to form his energy into a sword which is his favored method of attack, but he can also use the V-Buster(A modified version of the Mega Buster) and the variable weapons system, just like Mega Man, but he only needs to see the weapon used once to use it in battle, but the problem is, that it takes twice as much energy as it would Mega Man. Vulcan Man doesn't really like Proto Man as he is rather annoyed by the whistle, even though his creator thinks its a catchy tune, and frequently he and Proto go at it, while Mega Man and Rush watch. He tends to take after his creator as he is fond of the human race and views Dr. Wily as nothing more than a person who took a step backwards instead of forwards like Dr. Light is doing and views Bass as a Renegade that must be reprogrammed before he causes more harm to humans. Vulcan Man's weakness is any high pitched sound and if Mega Man ever defeated him... he would get the Vulcan Cannon, a powerful attack that can be charged. This is not the Vulcan Man seen in Mega Man EN. Pyro Man The fourth Fire-themed Robot Master. He uses the Fire Storm and Atomic Fire, as well as his own attack, the Pyro Burst. He is, quite easily, the most powerful of the Fire RMs. He is a pyromaniac who burns everything in sight, even his fellow RMs. He has a head that appears to be Mega Man's head mixed with Fire Man's, with vents on his shoulders and buster cannons that shoot out fire. He has two arm cannons. Scrap Man The third junk-themed Robot Master. Scrap Man was created by accident when Wily decided to throw a wrecked Sniper Joe into the "trash pit". However, the scrapped Sniper Joe was still alive. He saw that he was most definetly beyond repair and thus decided to make a new body for himself. He drew remains of robots in the "trash pit" to himself using his still-functioning communication system, and attached them to his body. However, he didn't know that he drew an Evil Energy crystal into himself, and the crystal's radiation was "affecting" the junk. Over time, the junk transformed, and Scrap Man sprung forth. Scrap Man looks like a pitch black humanoid mecha with a eye visor. His Sniper Joe eye is still visible underneath his visor. Scrap Man's body is decorated with glowing purple technological designs. These serve more than just decoration, though. The designs indicate where his black Evil Energy-constructed armor can be detatched. Underneath his armor, the mass of scrap robots that make up his body are revealed. At the front of his chest is his Evil Energy Reactor, which is a small capusle that contains his power crystal. Scrap Man's body is constantly churning Evil Energy. Scrap Man wears his armor because he believes his armor hides his imperfect body. Scrap Man is half the size of Frost Man, but is as twice as strong. The only attack that can dismantle his armor is a Charge Shot. He is weak to weapons that can easily clog his Evil Energy Reactor. His special weapon is the Scrap Sphere, a weapon that mimics the Dust Crusher when uncharged, and mimics the Junk Shield when charged. Sound Man The second sound-themed Robot Master(Shade Man was the first). Sound Man was origonally one of many kareoke robots. Wily stole him because he thought that he would make a great Robot Master. Wily then modified Sound Man beyond his origonal specificatons. Sound Man looks like Napalm Man, only blue and gold, has hands instead of Napalm Bomb launchers, no sholder missile launchers, no treads, and has an actual head. Sound Man's head is square with a gold mouthplate and a light green "V" shaped visor. Next to Sound Man's head are two speakers (one on either side of his head) that retract when not in use. Sound Man's sholders also contain speakers. His chest contains a large speaker which he only uses for his ultimate attack, which is a sonic boom. Sound Man has the ability to deploy speaker drones, which emit sound pulses which temprolarily disable his opponent's ability to attack. Sound Man himself uses a barrier of sound to defend himself. He also uses his speakers to fire reflecting sound waves. Sound Man's special weapon is the Sound Pulse, which is similar to the Noise Crush, except it reflects off surfaces. V Man V Man was somewhat of an oddity, being a Light robot created from stolen Wily plans. Using his V Cannon, an average buster than can fire shots that split in a V pattern, and the Blinder Beam, a weapon that can paralyze any foe for a short time, he mixes offense and defense well. V Man is red, with a V theme extending from his head to his legs. His head is an average shape, except for the two protrusions coming from the sides of his head, and a V on his forehead. He has a narrow torso, with a large V adding bulk to it and creating shoulder pads. His V Cannon is on his left arm, and his Blinder Beam is on his right arm. Hydro Man One of the latest Wily RMs, Hydro Man is Dr. Wily's most powerful water RM. His Hydro Cannon fires water at massively high pressure, high enough to erode rock and cut metal. He can extinguish any flame. He considers himself far superior to Bubble Man and Wave Man. His head has a constant torrent of water erupting from the top. Spam Man Spam Man was created by Dr. Wily, to serve his guests. His Spam Launcher launches 5-Tons of spam at people. His head is a can of Spam. He was eventually cooked by the Fire Robot Masters and fed to Dr. Wily. He is quite cynical and a great cook. Dark Woman A secret weapon for a secret branch of the Government. She was made by Dr. Katherine Madison. She has a stealthy design that would seem like a combination of Shadow Man and Metal Man. She has three weapons. Her Main weapon is her Dark Cannon which is much like a dark, powered up mega buster. She also weilds Dark Blade. A dark plasma blade. And her other weapon in Dark Sheild which works like leaf sheild in the way that makes dark orbs home in on the target before firing the sheild at her opponent. She's actually rather obnoxious and highly competitive. She loves to fight. Motivate Woman She is Dark Woman's sister. She is made to be a house keeper. She is also good with technology. She likes Stepmania and music among other things. She likes to help however she can. She can fight by copying weapons like Kirby. She can also combine weapons to make a whole new weapon. Though she doesn't like fighting and avoids it whenever she can. Cyber Man Cyber Man was created by Dr. Wily to hack into government computers in order to steal information. He is capable of traveling through cyberspace much like Net Navis. However, he can also exit out of cyberspace into the real world. His weapon, the Matrix Missile, causes a stream of 1's and 0's to be left behind in the air and electrocute anything that touches them. After a while of being suspended in the air, the 1's and 0's eventaully disolve away. He likes surfing the net and he dislikes firewalls. Chaos Men Twin human looking robots, one white and one black. They both have amazing aglity and jumping power as well as the ability to momentarily hover. Together they have the attack "Chaos Magic" which will stop time. While time is frozen everything appears black and white. They each have a simple laser attack (Light Beam and Darkness Strike). They are actually weak to each others lasers, so freezing one with an ice attack with good timing will cause it to be hit by his brother's attack and take damage. Category:Fan characters